


Dirty Work

by The_neigh_sayer



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Fingering, Shameless Smut, Slapping, Strangulation, Use of ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_neigh_sayer/pseuds/The_neigh_sayer
Summary: Just pure smut between John Marston and four very willing women as requested by @gangofgunslingers on tumblr.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

John rode along at a trot, weariness settling into his bones. He’d been on the road for days, and he was pretty sick of it. He was ready to be home, but, there was yet more work to do. He checked the position of the moon and thought he’d better camp for the night. He needed the rest. 

Off to the right, through the trees he could see a fire in a small clearing. Maybe it was a gang that needed snuffed out—you never know in this area. Curious, he slowed his horse and headed toward it. 

As he got closer he dismounted and crouched, taking care to make as little noise as possible. He started hearing voices, but not what he was expecting. These voices were female. 

As he reached the outer edge of the clearing he could make out four shapes—all women. What were four women doing out here all alone? And at night? Maybe their men were out hunting or something. Not very smart to leave them alone.

He leaned forward, trying to make out their conversation when the branch he was leaning on snapped under his weight. Their heads snapped up, looking in his direction and two of them jumped up, drawing guns. “Who’s over there? You better show yourself or we’ll start blastin’ away!”

John stood up and slowly exited the trees, his hands in the air. “Sorry, ladies, didn’t mean to disturb you. Just saw your fire and was checkin’ to see if you’re friend or foe, that’s all. I mean no harm.” 

They were all standing now, four guns trained on him, and the one closest to him said, “you mean no harm, huh? And why should we believe you?” 

He looked at them all one by one, trying to determine just how much danger he was in and just how he’d get out of this alive. “Well, miss, I guess you’re just gonna have to take my word on it. I am a bad man, I have done bad things and I have killed a lotta people, but I wouldn’t kill a woman. Unless I absolutely had to, in self defense, of course.” 

One of the women came around the fire and approached him, put her volcanic pistol against his chest, and looked him over closely, taking in the scars on his face, his calloused hands, the wide shoulders and narrow waist. She smirked. “You know, girls, I think this one will do nicely,” she said, staring him down. Gun still against his chest, she leaned to his ear and whispered, “we’re gonna have some fun with you, boy.”

She backed up a few steps and motioned with her gun. “Get over there by the fire.”

He slowly walked over, hands still in the air, keeping an eye on all four of them. “You ladies have men coming back for you soon? Not sure I want to be here when they do.” The one that called out to him in the beginning laughed. “Do we look like we need men around to take care of us?” He took in the amount of firepower they hand on themselves and in the surrounding wagons and shook his head. “No miss, it looks like y’all can take care of yourselves just fine.” 

“Stop.” One of them walked up to him and unbuckled his gun belt, her eyes locked on his, leaving him now completely unarmed. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little scared at this point. She dropped it in one of the wagons and turned back to him. “You’ll get that back after we’re done.” 

“Done doing what?” He wasn’t sure what to expect from these women, but he didn’t think it’d be nice. 

“Oh you’ll see.” The first one said, the one who is clearly the leader of this little pack of she-wolves. She cleared her throat and motioned to the others and they all holstered their guns simultaneously. “You can put your hands down now, we won’t hurt you. Not unless you want us to.” She smiled at him.

She sauntered over to him. “So, what’s your name, gunslinger?” 

She was close enough that he could smell her perfume. It was intoxicating. “John. John Marston.” 

She stood in front of him with a hand on her hip, and very nonchalantly said, “well, Mr. Marston, I’m going to need you to use those big, strong hands, and remove your clothes.”

He looked around at the others, laughing involuntarily. She shoved him against the wagon with surprising force. “Something funny?” 

“No, miss, I’m just...surprised, is all. I—you want me to take my clothes off?”

“Yes. Now.”

He took off his vest, dropping it on the ground beside him. Then he dropped his suspenders from his shoulders, unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, revealing his union suit underneath. 

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “This is takin’ too long. Why are you wearin’ so many damn clothes?” She began unbuttoning the union suit and stopped when she reached his waistband, then pushed it back off his shoulders, and he pulled his arms out of it. He stood there as she trailed her fingers over his bare lean torso, making him shiver slightly. She traced around the muscles of his abdomen and pecs, brushing delicately over his nipples, gliding her fingers up his arms and squeezing his biceps. “Very nice, Mr. Marston. I’m impressed.” 

She grabbed his wrist and led him to a chair, gently pushing him down to sit on it. 

“Now, you just sit there and watch.”

The four women formed a semi-circle around the fire opposite him and began to undress themselves. He watched in disbelief. Was this actually happening? 

They kept their eyes on him as they disrobed, shimmying out of their undergarments and standing before him, all four naked, the firelight dancing upon their skin. 

They walked over to him and as one began to remove his boots the others ran their hands all over his torso. One massaged his shoulders, and he let out a groan as he felt tension leaving his body. 

His boots now off, she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the chair, and worked the buttons on his pants, then pulled them down, squatting and gently picking up his feet to pull them off. All the while three pairs of hands were all over his body, leaving no part of him untouched. His arousal was very evident at this point, and as she pulled his union suit down his cock sprang free, twitching and leaking pre-cum. She pulled his union suit off his legs, then ran her hands up his legs, reaching around to grab his ass and took all of him into her mouth, dipping her head twice in rapid succession, making his hips buck. She sucked hard as she popped him out of her mouth, smiled, and said, “you men are all the same, so easy.”

He groaned as she stood up, wanting more. Propping his chin up with her finger she looked him in the eye. “Not so fast, mister. You got four ladies here need tending to before you get off, you hear me?” He nodded. She smiled. “Good boy.” She looked at the leader who nodded, grabbed him by the cock, making him suck in a breath, and led him by it to the back of the wagon. She pointed. “Get in and lay down.”

He did so carefully, so as not to get any splinters. He was still a little scared, which only made him more turned on. The women all climbed up into the wagon with him, one down by his legs, the other three at his sides. The leader got on her knees and said, “you ready for this, Mr. Marston? You ready to taste me?” He nodded, started to say something but his voice failed him. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Yes ma’am.” 

She leaned closer to his face. “Yes ma’am what?” 

“Yes ma’am, I want to taste you.” 

She took her bottom lip between her teeth and smiled. “I’ll bet you do.” She swung her leg over him and scooted up on her knees till her crotch was over his mouth. She’d barely got into place before he went to work, licking and sucking as though his life depended on it. She wrapped her fingers in his hair and held on, moaning at the feeling. His hands went to her thighs, but she peeled them off and held them out, and the other two women on his sides leaned into them and he began fondling their breasts. The one down by his legs slowly began licking at his cock and taking him into her mouth. He moaned loudly, and the leader felt it in her core, making her rock her hips. 

The two at his sides changed their positions so that he could now get his fingers into their folds, playing with their clits and inserting his fingers into them. 

The leader sat up suddenly and switched with the one at his legs. As she positioned herself on his face, the leader straddled him and sank down on his cock, taking him all in. He groaned loudly, his fingers sped up, and all four women threw their heads back and cried out in unison. 

He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve this, but Christ, was he thankful. 

The one on his face came first, rocking her hips violently, head back, screaming into the night. She climbed off and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. 

The leader then stopped, climbed off of him, signaled for him to get up. He took his fingers out of the other two, got onto his knees, turned one around to face away from him and took her hard from behind making her cry out. The other two stood up, one in front of him so that he could eat her out, the other being fingered. The leader stood back and watched.

As the other two came they cried out, fucking themselves on his fingers and face. His thrusts sped up, the sound of skin slapping on skin carrying off into the darkness. She shouted his name as she came, making him growl and pound harder into her. As his climax built up he pulled out, and the leader was there, taking him into her mouth to finish him off, swallowing everything he gave. As he stopped twitching, she popped him out of her mouth, and kissed him greedily. 

She pulled back and he looked at her, eyes glazed with exhaustion, and he said, “I don’t believe you reached your climax ma’am.” 

The leader looked at the other women, dazed and blissful. She smiled and brushed his hair away from his face. “There will be time enough for that, Mr. Marston. You need your rest now.”


	2. One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John spends some time alone with the leader this chapter. Roughness ensues.

John awoke late the next morning, judging by where the sun was hanging in the sky. He sat up, memories of the night before running through his mind. He was in his union suit, and saw his clothes folded neatly with his satchel and gun belt a few feet away. He looked around and realized he was alone—no sign of the women or their wagons. Was it just a dream? It couldn’t have been...could it? It felt so real. 

He stood up, put on his pants and boots, then walked around the clearing, looking for signs of the women. He could see the ruts left by the wheels of their wagons, so they were definitely there. He let out a huff of disbelief—that was the strangest night he’d ever had. Also the most erotic. He felt a stirring in his groin just thinking about it. He shook his head as if to clear it, then went about making coffee and breakfast. After he’d eaten he put away his utensils, snuffed out the fire, mounted his horse, and rode off to the job he’d been heading to the night before.

It was a few weeks and miles later, and John found himself one night in the saloon in Valentine, nursing a whiskey, trying to take the edge off after a long week. It wasn’t working, so he gave up, decided to head to the hotel for the night. 

As he headed down the steps and across the street, a voice called to him from the darkness beside the saloon. “Hello, Mr. Marston.” A thrill of excitement went down his spine as he recognized the voice. Heat pooled in his belly. He stopped and turned, and there she stood, the leader of the women, cloaked in shadow, her eyes practically glowing. 

Images of that night flashed in his mind; he wanted to take her right there against the building. She smiled as if she heard his thought. “Not here, Mr. Marston. But I know a place. Come.” She turned away and walked between the buildings, expecting him to follow but not looking back or waiting for him. 

He followed and asked, “Where are we going?” 

“A lovely, secluded spot where we can have a little privacy.”

They continued walking, away from the center of town, past the last house, and into the woods. He watched her with fascination; the way her hips swayed as she walked was very erotic, but it didn’t seem like a put-on. She wasn’t trying to be sexy, she just was. She had an air of confidence that he found incredibly intriguing and arousing.

Finally a small cabin came into view, a candle flickering in the window. “Do you live here?” He asked. She glanced over her shoulder at him. “No, but I know who does and they won’t mind us using it.” John raised an eyebrow, a little suspicious.

She entered the one room cabin first, holding the door as he entered then closing it behind him. He took in the room; a small kitchenette in one corner, a table with two chairs, a small sofa in the opposite corner, and a bed against the back wall. 

He turned to her. “So, where are the other three women?”

“They’re at our camp outside town. They already had their fun with you. Now it’s my turn.” She slowly approached him, removing her shawl and gloves as she did so. 

“We’re going to do this a little differently, Mr. Marston. Do you see that rope over there on the wall? Would you be a gentleman and get it for me?”

He turned and walked to the wall, pulled the loop of rope down. “Okay, so what do you need thi—“ He stopped mid sentence when he turned back to her; she was completely naked. His mouth dropped open, throat went dry. 

She approached the bed and stood next to it. She looked up at him; gone were the glowing eyes of the she-wolf seductress. In their place were the eyes of a wounded doe, looking for mercy. 

“I’ve been a bad girl, Mr. Marston, and I must be punished. Won’t you punish me?” 

He paused, unsure what to do next. He’d been rough with women before, but never too rough and never without their consent. He wasn’t sure how far would be too far with this one. He had a sense there was no such thing as too far for her.

He approached her slowly, tipped her head back, held the rope up between his hands, and dragged it across her neck, leaving a red mark. She moaned and smiled. He twirled the rope up and around her head, so it became a noose around her neck. And he pulled it tight. She continued smiling, so he pulled it tighter. And tighter. Until her smile faltered, her eyes started glazing, and her hands shot out to grab his wrists. He loosened it and she took a few ragged breaths. 

He raised his eyebrows and looked her in the eye and she got the message. She nodded. She was okay, he could continue. 

He unwound the rope from around her neck, tossed it onto the bed, and rubbed the marks it had left on her neck with his fingers. Then he kissed them, all around her neck, making her moan. He put a hand on her jaw then ran the first two fingers of his other hand across her lips then pushed into her mouth, running them in and out a couple of times before going deeper, making her gag. He stood back suddenly and slapped her hard across her face, leaving her cheek red. Her head tilted back. She was absolutely relishing this abuse. Her beautiful neck now exposed, he began kissing and sucking it, moving from below one ear to the other. She forgot herself and her hands came up to work his belt, but he slapped them away. He was in charge here. 

He turned her around to face the bed and pushed her onto it, then canted her hips upward, pushing her knees under her, so her ass was up in the air. He ran his hand along her folds, spreading her slick, making her moan and arch her back. He suddenly plunged two fingers into her making her throw her head up and cry out. He thrusted into her two, three, four times, then pulled out, and slapped her on the ass, making her squeal. She actually does love this, he thought to himself.

He backed up a couple of steps and began removing his clothing. She watched him over her shoulder appreciatively, her eyes darkened to near black with lust. She licked her lips when she caught sight of his cock, and arched her back even more, ready for him. 

He stepped forward and rubbed his cock in her folds, slicking himself up for entry. He pressed the tip against her opening and she moaned and pushed back against it. He slapped her on the ass again, then slammed his hips forward, forcing her to take all of him. She screamed. He pulled all the way out, then slammed into her again, over and over. He grabbed the rope beside her, ran it under her throat, and yanked up, pulling her up onto her knees, so her back was against his chest. He wrapped his right arm around her belly, and clasped her throat with his left hand and fucked up into her as hard as he could, grunting with each thrust from the effort.

“Do you like that, baby?” He rasped into her ear between grunts. 

“I love it...Mr. Marston!” She gasped out. She moaned loud and long; he was pounding on her G spot, and she was seeing stars from his hand on her throat, restricting her airway. He could feel her breathing getting shallow and he loosened his grip, all the while still pounding into her. 

Suddenly he stopped and pulled out, and told her to lay on her back with her head dropped over the side of the bed. She did so, a little woozy from the lack of air. At this angle her face was level to his cock. He commanded her, “open your mouth.” She did so, he grabbed his cock, and placed it in her mouth, and started thrusting, shallowly at first, then getting deeper. She had to adjust her throat to take him in, trying to not gag on him. She bent her thumb back to take her mind off of it. 

As he thrusted, he leaned forward and spread her legs, and planted his face between them, licking and sucking on her. She moaned and nearly choked on him, not expecting it. As he thrust into her throat, he also worked on her with his mouth, making her hips buck up. He felt his orgasm coming on and came down her throat, hips bucking wildly as he fucked her face, his balls smacking her in the face. He groaned as he came to a stop, and pulled out of her mouth, then continued working on her. She had her hands on his thighs, fingernails dug in when she climaxed, and she cried out, moaning, bucking her hips into his face at the overstimulation. 

He stood up on shaky legs, trying to catch his breath, wiping her juices off his face, and she just laid there, completely spent.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you at all?”

She sat up slowly and smiled. “No, Mr. Marston, you did perfectly. That was exactly what I needed.” She leaned back against the wall, face blissful. He sat next to her and sighed. “Well, I’m happy to oblige.”


End file.
